Die Another Day
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. One-shot. End of the 6th season. English version.


Die another day- Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction

_End of the 6th season. Original By Julia R. Translation By Sandra and Barbara. _

Her words were still ringing in his ears, she had pushed him away once more. With a nod, he gently dropped her hand, and quickly turned to walk away, avoiding her quizzical gaze.

She felt a knot in her throat. Her words were painful but necessary. She refused to be happy, and being happy meant being with him. The jury was right, she was guilty of Darcy 's death because it was her love for William that caused Gillies' actions, even if she didn't physically murder the man she had once loved tenderly and married, Darcy was dead because of her, because she has always been in love with someone else than her husband. Her eyes followed the one she loved walk away, again, because she had asked him, because he loved her so much that he had respected her decision and would suffer silently. She didn't move and watched him and seconds later, he was gone, leaving her alone on the busy sidewalk, lost in her pain and remorse.

* * *

The night had been dark for an hour. The young woman alone in her empty house was checking again and again that the windows and doors were firmly closed. It was her first night of freedom and she was terrified, she had been prostrated in the corner of her bedroom for hours. Finally, she went into the kitchen to make tea when she heard two soft bangs on the door. Taken by surprise she dropped the cup which broke on the floor and stood still.

- "Julia, Julia, if you are there, open the door".

She didn't answer and went slowly to the door still on her guard.

- "Julia, it's important"

She hesitated for a second before speaking in a trembling voice.

-"What did you wish to see that night when you kissed me for the first time?"

Several seconds went by before he replied, "the Green Muse, I wanted to meet the Green Muse"

Julia slowly opened the door, they gazed at each other before he spoke again,

- "and it was you who kissed me", he said, laughing, "not me, I was too shy to do it"

- "William, what are you doing here?"

- "I needed to see and talk to you,"

- "There's no more to say"

- "No, please let me come inside"

She simply nodded and let him in and closed and bolted the door. He looked at her in silence, noticing the tears on her cheeks and tiredness in her eyes. He stepped towards her and his hand gently brushed her cheek.

-"Don't do this", Julia whispered closing her eyes, "you know that we can't".

- "When did you last eat or sleep?"

- "The prison's food was not so good", said Julia smiling a little looking at him "as for sleeping…" She didn't finish the sentence, they shared a long gaze before speaking with more determination.

-"Go away William, you shouldn't be here".

-"You can't be alone, not after all of this".

-"I'm used to the loneliness, I am fine with it".

-"Not tonight"

-"William", said Julia almost pleading with him, with tears running down her face "please do not make it more difficult than it already is".

He didn't answer, but came closer and held her face in his hands to force her to look at him.

-"I don't want to leave you alone like this, I don't want to leave you alone anymore not even one more night.

-" I'm guilty, both of us are.

-"What happened wasn't our fault. I'm just guilty of being in love with you, and happy you are alive. It will take time for you to accept it, but I won't go away, not this time, I need you Julia".

She sobbed again before throwing herself in his arms and she nestled into his neck. He felt her hold him tightly like she did in the execution room.

-"I'm scared William", sobbed Julia, "I'm afraid of not deserving you, that you will regret having a wife like me, a wife that can't give you children, a wife that is scared by the sound of the wind in the trees, a woman that is nothing anymore in society".

- "You are the world to me", William whispered in her hair "don't ever doubt you are the one that I want by my side every day and night forever, Julia".

She didn't answer but he felt her holding onto him stronger still crying. He held her closer too before kissing her hair, then he moved away a little so he could look at her. He wiped away another tear and kissed her lips. She stood there, eyes closed, then William leaned him and lifted her up. Even though she was surprised, she closed her arms around him and he carried her up the stairs, laying her gently on the bed and caressed her forehead before leaving slowly.

But Julia stopped him, "stay" she said.

He smiled and nodded, laying next to her. Julia snuggled closer, closing her eyes.

-"I will always be here to take care of you, and no matter how long it takes we will love each other and be happy, I promise".

-"Thank you", Julia whispered.

He kissed her hair once more and closed his eyes. He knew the road ahead would be long, but he enjoyed this moment. This moment when he holds the woman he loves in his arms, the one he almost lost. But she is still alive and next to him and whispered on her skin. Nothing was lost, as they are alive and together.

The End


End file.
